Je te cracherai bien à la gueule
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Elle est la meilleure amie d'Atobe, elle est conduite par la vengeance, après de nombreuses années d'absence, elle revient au japon, un lourd parcours derrière elle. Lorsque la vengeance conduit à l'amour, ici, c'est qu'on l'abandonne. (Atobe un peu OOC. )


**Bon encore une fois, je lisais un écrit sur Prince of Tennis et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un.**

 **Alors devant moi, j'ai un pyjama. Que j'ai acheté ce matin. Ce qui suit ces mots est encore un gros blanc, mais j'ai bien envie de donner un titre comme " _Eh mais ta gueule_ " ou " _Dis… J'ai le droit de te tuer ?_ " enfin voilà, je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons bien. J'ai envie de parler de ce pyjama, il me souffle des idées étranges pour tout vous dire. M'enfin, on verra ce que j'écris !**

 **En tous cas, c'est dingue comme juste lire des OS sur Prince Of Tennis peut donner envie d'écrire à son tour. J'en ai déjà posté un hier, et je recommence aujourd'hui, avec un autre d'une meilleure qualité puisque je suis plus en forme et qu'il est dix-sept heures.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je te cracherai bien à la gueule.

Dans un avion perché à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres au-dessus du sol, une adolescente dormait. Daiki Echizen, 17 ans. Appuyée contre le hublot froid de l'avion, un inconnu assit à ses côtés, elle rêvait. Elle revoyait dans ses songes ses nombreuses disputes avec son petit frère, Ryoma. Il y avait encore quelques années, ces deux-là se détestaient. Daiki était la fille illégitime du Samouraï Nanjiroh, et jamais Ryoma n'avait pu supporter sa demi-soeur. Si celle-ci aimait profondément le prince du tennis, celui-ci la méprisait et avait eu un jour des paroles tellement dures envers elle, qu'elle avait prit la décision de partir. Elle avait prit le minimum, et sans prévenir personne, elle avait quitté la maison, une nuit d'hiver. Elle avait travaillé et économisé jusqu'à prendre un billet pour New York où elle s'était battue pour vivre, s'était un peu enrichie et avait poursuivit sa route en France.

En voyageant, elle avait rencontré des personnes formidables avec qui elle gardait contact et qui lui avaient répété les mêmes choses : " _Un jour, tu devrais prendre ta revanche sur lui. C'est de sa faute, si tu ne vois plus ta famille._ " Dans ses songes, cette phrase se répétait. _C'est de sa faute… de sa faute… tu ne vois plus ta famille… Sa faute._ Elle avait voulut revenir plus tôt, mais un accident l'avait clouée six longs mois sur un fauteuil roulant, réduisant à néant sa carrière de cavalière. Elle était remontée à cheval et avait reprit la saison suivante, devenant ainsi l'une des figures de l'équitation française, mais elle ne pouvait pas plus. Psychologiquement, elle ne pouvait pas, son accident était encré en elle et sa peur des chevaux avait prit un caractère dangereux pour sa vie.

On lui avait conseillé le tennis. Après tout, elle était une sportive de haut niveau, elle était devenue cavalière professionnelle sans aucun talent particulier pour l'équitation, et elle couvait un don spectaculaire pour le tennis. Elle s'était alors souvenu. Ryoma était un prince au tennis. Alors elle le battrait sur son propre terrain. Elle tirerait là sa vengeance. Rugissante de cet optique, elle avait travaillé des journées entières à apprendre le tennis, le perfectionner et appartenir ainsi à ceux qui deviendraient l'élite. Elle avait décroché une bourse pour le puissant lycée de Hyotei qui était un rival de Seigaku, lycée auquel appartenait Ryoma. Elle avait prit un billet et s'apprêtait à faire un retour mouvementé au japon.

Elle connaissait la vision qu'on avait des femmes au japon. Il faut dire, elle avait l'impression que celles-ci ne faisaient pas grand chose pour en changer. On les considérait comme de faibles choses à protéger, et aucune ne protestait. Mais elle, elle avait dû s'imposer dans le monde des hommes aux Etats-Unis, en France, et dans le monde du sport. Elle était une femme forte et indépendante. Elle était fière et combative. Alors jamais on ne la soumettrait, jamais plus elle ne courberait l'échine devant Ryoma Echizen, peu pouvant importer ses paroles. Autrefois, elle était timide, faible et vulnérable. Aujourd'hui, elle était froide, invulnérable, intouchable, et elle disait ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle savait se défendre, elle avait une richesse acquise au court de ses compétitions de haut niveau, un capital qu'elle avait construit elle-même, en un mot, elle était indépendante. Elle avait prit sa vie en main.

 **~∞O∞~**

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris ternes en descendit, noyée dans une foule de voyageurs. Elle récupéra sa valise aux couleurs militaires et s'apprêtait à quitter l'aéroport, lorsqu'une silhouette familière vint se poster à ses côtés. Elle ne put retenir un soupire désabusé. Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de ne pas venir ? Elle lança au jeune homme d'un an plus vieux qu'elle un regard noir.

 _\- Keigo. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais voir personne._

 _\- Je me suis dis qu'une jeune femme pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, se moqua le dénommé Atobe._

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un second regard noir. Il connaissait son point de vue et malheureusement, s'en amusait bien. _Trop_ bien. Il eut un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle jetait son grand sac militaire sur son épaule. Son ami ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider, sachant de toutes façons qu'elle refuserait qu'on lui file un coup de main. Il lui proposa sa splendide limousine pour la conduire chez lui, lieu où elle résiderait un certain temps. Elle refusa. Elle devait aller rendre une petite visite à son père, le prévenir de son retour.

Elle bifurqua à gauche tandis qu'Atobe grimpait dans sa limousine, son masque d'arrogance tombant un instant pour afficher une légère peine. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la jeune femme qu'elle devenait était aveuglée par la colère et la tristesse. Son enfance n'avait été que coups durs, désillusions, peines, et encore aujourd'hui, il lui en coûtait de revoir son père et la maison qu'elle avait quitté. Enfin… le temple. Il savait parfaitement que la force de caractère qu'elle affichait n'était que façade et qu'elle avait continué à se battre pour réaliser son rêve de percer dans l'équitation. À la mort de Storm, son cheval, elle avait perdu tout espoir, clouée dans son fauteuil. Il avait cru pouvoir la voir renaître, la saison suivante lorsqu'elle était devenue championne de France sur Arizona, une jument qu'il lui avait offerte, mais sa peur était devenue trop importante pour la suite. Elle avait déjà réalisé un exploit en remportant le championnat national avec une phobie prenante des chevaux. C'était donc avec soulagement qu'il avait accueillit son nouveau but, bien qu'il le trouvât un peu trop éphémère au vue de sa puissance de caractère et de son don. Elle vaincrait Echizen sans se rendre compte de l'exploit, il le devinait sans mal. De même, la nature de son but n'était pas des meilleurs, mais elle avait besoin de ça pour avancer.

Il la regarda alors disparaître au coin de la rue, une question flottant dans son esprit :

« Rider… Que feras-tu, lorsqu'Echizen Junior sera à tes pieds, vaincu ? »

Revêtant un masque d'assurance, Daiki progressa dans les rues de Tokyo, qu'elle reconnaissait peu à peu. Elle marcha une bonne heure, les flocons de neige la glaçant, puisqu'étant peu vêtue, elle était grandement exposée au froid. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva en bas de la colline qui menait au temple elle se tendit. Elle serra les dents et commença à gravir les marches, sa démarche se faisant plus féline, comme lorsqu'elle jouait au tennis et qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à impressionner ses adversaires. À mi-chemin, on entendit la cloche sonner. Elle eut un sourire froid et sadique, paraissant en haut des marches, pas essoufflée pour un sou. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux empreints de tristesse, ne laissant plus qu'un masque de porcelaine. S'approchant du lieu où elle savait trouver le Samouraï, elle se redressa, droite, son sac sur l'épaule, son slim la collant, son t-shirt mettant en avant sa poitrine plutôt moyenne, ses bottines à talon la grandissant un peu. Alors, d'une voix claire, elle parla :

\- Salut, _papa_.

 **~∞O∞~**

Allongée sur son lit à baldaquin aux somptueux draps de velours rouges, une balle à la main, Daiki réfléchissait. Son père l'avait accueillit en pleurant, l'avait serrée dans ses bras, avait admiré la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, l'avait assommée de questions, mais sa belle-mère avait seulement regardé le spectacle en souriant, et s'était assurée qu'elle avait un endroit ou dormir. Elle savait que ni l'adolescente ni son fils n'accepteraient de vivre sous le même toit et avait même évité tout contact. Daiki considérait sa belle-mère comme sa propre mère, n'ayant pas connue celle-ci, mais elle pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas totalement la même chose pour elle. La jeune femme avait toujours été accueillante et relativement protectrice ou chaleureuse envers Daiki, mais elle voyait tout de même la fille d'une autre quand elle apercevait ses yeux gris terne et la mèche rouge qui tranchait avec le noir de sa chevelure.

Laissant retomber ses bras sur le côté, l'adolescente poussa un soupire. Elle se résolut à ne pas rester dans son lit à ne rien faire lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en bas. La porte s'ouvrit et Atobe entra dans la pièce, lui annonçant que le coach de Hyotei avait proposé à ceux de Seigaku, et Rikkaidai un camp d'entraînement pour leurs joueurs. Naturellement, tout cela se déroulait chez Atobe. Elle soupira.

 _\- Sais-tu si **il** sera là ? _

_\- Il ne loupe jamais un seul camp d'entraînement, Rider._

 _\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Le nom complet et Storm Rider, et une partie de la paire qui porte ce nom n'est plus de ce monde._

Atobe eut un regard désolé devant la tristesse de son amie. Devant elle, il délaissait son masque d'arrogance, et elle, elle faisait au mieux pour tomber le sien. Car elle était sa meilleure amie, et il était le sien. Ils se comprenaient mieux que personne et chacun lisait dans le regard de l'autre ce que personne ne pouvait voir. Ainsi, Atobe savait lorsqu'elle mentait, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle avait donc naturellement cessé de tenter de lui cacher des choses, allant même jusqu'à raconter ses problèmes d'elle-même, comme lui le faisait.

Si pour tous Atobe était l'arrogant héritier d'une immense fortune, jouissant de la puissance de ses parents, méprisant envers ceux d'un rang inférieur, pour Daiki, il était un jeune homme qui n'osait pas se montrer tel qu'il était réellement, cherchant l'admiration des gens et de ses parents en se protégeant par son arrogance des pires attaques verbales. De même, il l'avait aidée alors qu'elle n'appartenait pas à son rang, et en sa présence, il n'y avait plus ni fortune ni grande famille. Il n'y avait personne à impressionner.

 _\- Ils dorment ici ? murmura la jeune femme, brisant ainsi le silence qui était tombé quand chacun s'était plongé dans ses pensées._

 _\- Oui, répondit le riche héritier, un peu désolé._

 _\- Bien, alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de me montrer._

Elle se leva, un peu découragée, et quitta sa chambre, suivie par son meilleur ami. Elle s'accouda à la mezzanine pendant que le jeune homme redescendait. Dans le hall en dessous de l'endroit où s'était postée Daiki, une foule de tennismen était présente. Elle calcula. Trente-et-une personnes, ce que représentait la présence de trois équipes. En bas, on avait remarqué sa présence, et on se demandait ce qu'une jeune femme au style de skateur pouvait bien faire dans la demeure du King. Les coaches firent taire les questions et exposèrent un peu l'emploi du temps de la fin de journée. Ils demandèrent ensuite à leur hôte de distribuer les chambres. La jeune femme se pencha avec nonchalance au-dessus de la rambarde et interpella son ami :

 _\- Keigo._

 _\- Ouais ?_

Un murmure traversa les joueurs. Ce genre de réponse n'était pas du style du King ! Que se passait-il, et enfin qui était-elle à la fin !?

 _\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour les chambres ? L'aile Ouest est en travaux, l'aile Sud est celle de tes parents, et l'aile Est n'a pas suffisamment de chambres._

 _\- Simple. On fait des chambres de trois et tu dors avec moi._

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, et les joueurs affichèrent leur stupeur. Indécise, Daiki se redressa, posa une main sur la rambarde en prenant son élan et sauta souplement de l'étage supérieur vers le hall. Atobe se décala d'un mètre, stoïque, et elle atterrit près de lui. Il la dominait largement de sa hauteur, comme la plupart des joueurs. Elle se redressa puisque s'étant accroupis pour absorber le choc, et planta son regard dans celui du King. Un dialogue muet s'engagea alors entre eux, pesant le pour et le contre. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, la jeune femme soupira et murmura un simple "Bon, ok." désabusé, avant de s'affaler sur le sofa derrière eux et de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête. Cependant, les coaches n'avaient pas l'air tellement d'accord pour qu'un garçon et une fille partagent une chambre. La coach de Seigaku demanda alors :

 _\- Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ?_

 _\- Daiki. répondit simplement la noiraude._

 _\- Ma meilleure amie, répondit le King en même temps._

 _\- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour vous laisser dormir ensemble, hésita Ryuzaki Sumire._

 _\- Fichez-nous la paix, ici, on est chez Keigo, et je ne suis pas encore une de vos élèves. Sachez simplement qu'on a pas d'autre choix._

Sa voix était froide. Elle venait d'apercevoir son demi-frère parmis les joueurs. Elle tremblait de rage, ses ongles longs et vernis de gris plantés dans ses poings serrés faisaient couler du sang sur le parquet, son visage affichait de l'agacement, de la rage et un puissant désir de vengeance. Elle voyait son frère serrer lui aussi les poings, bien que beaucoup moins fort qu'elle.

Atobe voyant cela, posa une main sur son épaule, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait. Mais cette fois, c'était bien plus. Il était en face d'elle. Ses cheveux cachaient son regard noir, sombre, et de même du côté de son frère. Les joueurs constatèrent la réaction du prince du tennis et s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils virent que sa colère était dirigée vers la dénommée Daiki. Ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et leurs regards se croisèrent. On y lisait la haine et une rage sans nom. Se sentant prête à se jeter sur l'adolescent de première année, la jeune femme rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et commença à partir en lançant :

 _\- Je te cracherai bien à la gueule, mais ça tomberait au final sur le tapis de Keigo. De même que si je ne m'en vais pas, ton sang finirait par le tâcher._

La dureté de ses paroles heurta le jeune prince du tennis et les joueurs. Les manageuses eurent un hoquet de stupeur, choquées qu'on ose parler ainsi à leur Ryoma-sama. Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, la jeune femme rajouta :

 _\- Si vous avez des questions quant à la haine que nous avons l'un envers l'autre, demandez à Keigo de vous raconter l'histoire de la cadette des Echizen. Keigo, je vais tenter de retrouver des sensations qui m'ont valu le surnom de Rider._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Daiki s'en alla. Elle comptait sur le fait que les joueurs bloquent son meilleur ami pour qu'il réponde à leurs questions, afin de pouvoir se diriger vers les écuries que possédaient les Atobe. Sa peur était devenue dangereuse à un niveau comme le sien, mais ici, elle ne risquait rien… ou presque.

 **~∞O∞~**

Magnifique. C'était le mot qui venait aux tennismen au moment même. Daiki était sur un parcours que son meilleur ami lui avait fait installer un jour pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner. C'était un parcours de sauts d'obstacles qui avait été élaboré pour un niveau de championnat national voir même mondial. Elle s'était longuement entraînée dessus avec Storm, mais n'avait jamais eut le courage d'y remonter après la disparition de celui-ci.

Dans sa rage, elle avait sellé Jade Black qui était aussi noire que Storm et s'était élancée sur le parcours, vêtue d'une tenue qu'elle avait laissé ici au cas ou. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une natte collée et avait gracieusement sauté sur la selle, gérant son poids au mieux pour qu'il soit placé dans les postérieurs. C'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait de Storm. Son cheval était à demi sauvage et se cabrait inévitablement quand on le montait. Elle avait donc prit l'habitude de placer son poids dans ses antérieurs jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble et n'ait plus l'idée de se cabrer de nouveau. Storm était vraiment un cheval magnifique, et de nombreux acheteurs avaient hésité dessus. Il n'avait jamais été prit. Ses yeux rouges effrayaient et son caractère sauvage de cheval battu, considéré comme trop dangereux. Jusqu'à Daiki. Elle avait tout de suite sentit une connexion avec l'étalon et se retrouvait en lui. Ainsi, ils avaient finit par former la paire Storm/Rider, ce qui formait en anglais "Cavalier d'Orage", nom qui convenait parfaitement à Daiki.

Le regard des joueurs était admiratif. Elle semblait voler au-dessus des obstacles, et serait plus magnifique qu'en toute autre occasion, si son visage n'était pas baigné de larme et déformé par la rage.

 _\- On ne voit tellement pas… murmura le propriétaire de la jument._

On l'interrogea du regard.

 _\- Elle a une peur maladive des chevaux._

Un murmure choqué parcourut l'assemblée de joueurs. Ce fut étrangement Ryoma qui formula à haute voix la question que tous se posaient.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle a eut un accident avec son cheval. Storm. Un accident qui l'a laissée en fauteuil roulant pendant six longs mois. Elle avait perdu toute joie de vivre. Sa carrière était réduite à néant, elle avait une peur dévorante des chevaux et en plus de tout ça… Elle avait perdu Storm._

 _\- Il s'est enfui ? demanda naïvement l'acrobate des Seigaku._

 _\- Il est mort dans l'accident. Elle ne l'a pas supporté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis partie en France pendant cinq mois il y a un an et demi. il fallait que je l'aide. Quant à toi, Echizen. Cette rage que tu lis sur son visage. Elle t'est dédiée. Elle est partie à cause de toi, a dû évoluer dans les plus sombres quartiers de New York, et survivre en France tout en réalisant son rêve. Elle a plus de mérite que n'importe qui. Elle a une force qui dépasse les limites du possible et une volonté d'acier._

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, sur le visage du King, les joueurs purent apercevoir une peine profonde suivie par une colère entièrement dirigée vers le prince du tennis et enfin une grande tendresse quand il parla de sa meilleure amie.

- _Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? affirma plus qu'il ne demanda, Fuji._

 _\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? murmura le King, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, et une autre plus difficilement perceptible que les équipes identifièrent comme étant de la peine._

 _\- Tu as l'air triste. constata l'enfant de Dieu._

 _\- Je sais qu'elle n'a, pour l'instant, que de la rage dans son coeur. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas vivre si elle n'a pas de but, si elle ne bouge pas, ne voyage pas, ne participe pas à des compétitions de haut niveau. Mais il est temps qu'elle accepte. Elle déteste le tennis même si elle veut vaincre Echizen, et elle ne peut plus concourir dans sa discipline. Je trouve ça tellement injuste. Nous tous, qui sommes les plus forts au tennis, ici, nous avons un don puissant. Elle, elle en a un aussi, mais au lieu de s'en servir pour survivre, elle a tracé sa propre route sans, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun talent particulier pour l'équitation. Elle a travaillé dur, elle s'est ouvert les mains sur les rênes qui dirigeaient Storm, elle s'est tué les yeux à sauter dans la nuit… Elle s'est acharnée pour finir comme ça. Et elle ne l'a toujours pas accepté, mais pour elle, c'est finit. Viendra bien un jour ou elle n'aura plus de but à poursuivre. Et ce jour-là, que fera-t-elle ? Elle ne pourra pas vivre une vie simple._

 _\- Je sais, Keigo. Je me suis tellement habituée à vivre par moi-même, par le fruit de mon sang, de ma sueur et de mes larmes, en poursuivant tellement de but que je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps lorsque tout sera fini. Cela pourrait même se finir très vite. Mais tant-pis. Pour l'heure, ma vengeance n'est pas ce qui me maintient ici comme tu semble le croire. C'est ta présence. Je parviens peu à peu à faire tomber ton masque en public, et ça me va. murmura Daiki que seuls peu de personnes avaient vu arriver._

Un long silence de réflexion poursuivit sa déclaration. Un sentiment envahit un certain joueur de Seigaku. Le regret.

 **~∞O∞~**

Ce soir là, dans leur chambre, les deux meilleurs amis se jaugèrent. Ils savaient désormais ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne pardonnerait pas à Ryoma, mais était prête à abandonner son désir de le vaincre si il le lui demandait. De son côté, il était prêt à tout pour elle, il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps.

Alors sans un mot, juste des regards, ils abandonnèrent chacun leurs buts pour l'autre l'espace d'un instant et s'enlacèrent tendrement. Il n'eut qu'un regard, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde, elle abandonna sa rage, sa haine, sa vengeance, et s'abandonna elle-même à ses lèvres. Rien ne pourrait plus la faire tomber parce qu'elle venait une fois de plus de renaître de ses cendres. Définitivement. Tant qu'elle serait dans ses bras, elle serait intouchable. Rien non plus ne s'opposerait à eux, pas même les parents de l'héritier. Une championne de France d'équitation, soeur d'une étoile montante du tennis, fille du grand Samouraï comme prétendante, c'était plutôt pas mal, et personne n'avait rien à y redire.

Elle avait trouvé celui qui la calmerait, celui qui la ferait rester cent ans au même endroit. Ils s'aimaient, et s'était suffisant. Sur son visage, les espions qui guettaient le moindre de leurs gestes aperçurent celle qu'elle était vraiment. Et elle était magnifique. Un sourire éclatant, des yeux débordants de malice, elle débordait de vie, et Ryoma se sentait prêt à tout, pour qu'elle sourit ainsi en sa présence. Même à mettre un terme à sa carrière. Parce qu'elle était sa soeur, et qu'il avait comprit ses erreurs.

Oui, ils le sentaient tous, à partir de ce jour, tout irait mieux pour Daiki.

 _Elle débordait… d'un grand espoir.*_

* * *

 ***Daiki signifie grand espoir.**

 **Voilà voilà, en espérant qu'il vous a plu, que quatre mille mots, ce n'est pas trop long, que je n'ai pas fais des paragraphes de trois kilomètres, enfin bref ! Je l'ai commencé à dix-sept heure trente, et il est… vint-et-une heure quinze. Bah ! Ça passe, sachant que j'ai pris une douche et que j'ai mangé ! u.u**

 **Enfin bon, encore un OS que j'ai débuté sans idée, sans savoir comment il finirait, sans savoir quel couple mettre, enfin voilà, il a juste fait son chemin lui aussi, une très long chemin, mais c'est pas grave j'espère ! x)**

 **Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu à bout, là !**

 **Bon allez, à la prochaine !**


End file.
